


Soft and Rough

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee





	Soft and Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



_Couch time_ , Steve thinks, and he's just high enough post-swim, stupid enough post-workout and clumsy enough post-overdoing it that he stumbles a little seeing Danny already sitting there, spread out in a flannel—and seriously, who wears flannel in Hawaii?—pajama top and boxer shorts, slouched down low with a cup of coffee resting in the open 'V' of his shirt. Danny's eyes are half-open as he stares at whatever's on the tube.

He looks kind of awesome and rough, hair everywhere, unshaven, the soft-looking blue flannel a contrast to the tan of his skin, and Steve homes in on him like a missile on target, the only thought bubbling up past the endorphins at this moment being, _want some Danny._

"Steven," Danny says when Steve collapses next to him. "What did I say, there was a rule, I believe, very strictly stated, about wet swim trunks and—"

But by then Steve has peeled back the collar of Danny's fuzzy shirt—flannel, sheesh—and buried his cold nose in the warm hollow of skin just below Danny's collarbone, and Danny's rant turns into something half-way between a squeak and a giggle, dying out into a sigh when Steve kisses his way up Danny's neck, reveling in Danny's still-sleepy smell.

"Cold! Swear to God your lips are—" Danny's words are cranky but he's putting his coffee away and turning his head, letting Steve slide his lips along the prickly blond stubble of his jaw, and the surface of Steve's lips is tingling from all the rough, so that when he reaches Danny's mouth everything feels so soft, soft—softest kiss, then Danny's tongue in his mouth, plunging roughly into Steve's, strong and agile.

"Mmm," Steve hums, and he means _Danny_ , and _rough_ , and _so good_ , which are all the same to his dizzy brain, as he presses his fingers against the soft folds of Danny's shirt and does it again, rubbing his lips against Danny's chin, then kissing him some more, feeling Danny's calloused hands on his shoulder blades palming the salt ocean from his skin.

"Okay, so maybe we can break the rule on rare occasions," Danny says, sounding a little breathless when Steve lifts his head.

Steve just stares at Danny's reddened mouth and tugs on his shirt, saying, "Flannel? Really, Danno?"

Danny makes a face. "What? It's soft." His eyes go calculating. "Rachel always liked it."

Steve just laughs and kisses him some more, rough and soft.

 

 _End_


End file.
